happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Salty Walter
Salty Walter is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Tide * Walter Featuring * Aerwyna Venus * Akumu * Angie * Ray * Hover * Goodevil * Claw * Chuckly * Shocker * Sucker * Spongy * Crabby * Overbite * Puffer * Slice * Urgent * Cuttles Appearances * Lucy Clover * Roseate * Blu * Softy * Cocktail Plot At a beach during summer, Tide is floating on the ocean and sunbathing as he reads a magazine about sea creatures. When he goes to dry land, he sees Walter throwing some waste into the ocean, causing the ocean to become black and some of the fishes to get killed by him. Tide is shocked after looking at his bad behavior, then he begins shape-shifting into Cocktail and yelling at Walter. He tells him about what he just did, however Walter doesn't listen to him and walks away. Tide mumbles and goes back to the ocean, while the real Cocktail gets shocked and faints after he saw the "shape-shifting hippocampus". Later at the ocean, Tide is collecting some waste and putting them in a trash can. Aerwyna and Akumu are looking at him, and then swim toward him to help him. After everything's clean, Tide sighs in relief but a book, two six-pack rings and some green mold are thrown onto his body. Walter is seen throwing some more stuff into the ocean from his boat. Tide becomes angry and half of his body becomes reddish purple. But he calms himself by inhaling some fresh "water", turning the reddish purple half of his body back to blue. At another place, Lucy is wandering around the beach. She then asks Softy if he saw her diary. Softy shakes his head and Lucy goes to another place, while Walter is still throwing some more stuff into the ocean. Lucy's diary is thrown by Walter into ocean where it lands on Tide. Tide at first wants to throw Lucy's diary into the trash can, but then he changes his mind as he sees Lucy's name on the diary. He reads it but Aerwyna warns him to not open or read the diary, however Tide doesn't listen to her as he tells her, "Relax, Aerw. There aren't any bad things on this diary." When he opens Lucy's diary, he gets very confused after seeing that the words on Lucy's diary are in Yiddish. He then yells, "What the hell?!". Aerwyna then tells him with a blank face, "I told ya, bro.". Not much later, more waste are thrown into the ocean, making Tide very angry as well as tired. He then calls some Coral Reef Friends. When they arrive, Tide tells them that Walter had polluted the ocean causing almost every single sea creature to get killed. All of the sea creatures are surprised after hearing what Tide said. Later at the surface, Walter is seen fishing for some fishes with dynamites. He throws a dynamite into the ocean where it causes a big explosion. Some dead fishes fall onto Walter's boat, so he puts them all in a bucket before going back to continue fishing. Hover sees the engine on Walter's boat, so he swims to it and "fixes" it. Hover gives a thumbs-up to Akumu, getting ready to lure Walter into far away, then Akumu swims to the surface and calls Walter's name. Walter sees Akumu, but he doesn't care, so Akumu calls his name once again, but this time he shows a wallet to him. Walter checks his pockets and realizes that his wallet was stolen by the horseshoe crab, so he turns on his engine but it doesn't work. Hover laughs, but when Walter pulls the starter rope, the engine turns on and the boat begins to go forward while Hover gets skinned and eaten alive by Overbite. Walter holds on to his boat while Akumu swims away. Akumu sees a sunken Titanic ship and goes inside it as Walter chases him. The horseshoe crab swims to a door and hides inside a room. Walter's boat then sinks down to the sunken Titanic ship, all while Walter gets attacked by sea creatures. Meanwhile, Akumu opens the door and looks around. He walks to the outside of the Titanic ship but then Walter's boat appears behind him. Akumu swims away again as Walter's boat is chasing him, while Walter himself has gotten some bruises. At the beach, Roseate and Blu are collecting some seashells, then they both see Akumu swimming towards them and digging through the sand. Roseate and Blu are confused until Walter's boat jumps onto them and crushes them, causing their organs to come out in the process. Walter gets thrown by his own boat, making him fly into a palm tree and some coconuts fall onto his head. Some bumps appear on Walter's head, while Akumu laughs at him and goes back to the ocean. In the ocean, Tide is seen building a ship along with the rest of the Coral Reef Friends. Slice is slicing a piece of wood with his teeth, Crabby and Claw are hammering pieces of iron, and Sucker is putting the engines inside the ship with his tentacles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 86 episodes Category:Under Construction